1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to protective covers, specifically to a sun shade for the type of bicycle seat used to carry small children on an adult bicycle in which overhead material protects the child from solar radiation and a strong support frame protects the child during bicycle accidents.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is generally agreed that children's exposure to solar radiation, particularly to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, should be limited. Devices used to shield children from UV radiation while riding in an automobile include segments of UV protecting material connected to suction cups for attachment to automobile windows, UV protecting material in the form of a film to press directly on an automobile window, and UV protecting material in the form of a rolled shade that may be clipped to the top of an automobile window and selectively lowered into different positions. None of these devices is readily acceptable for use on a children's bicycle seat.
Many of today's parents enjoy outdoor activities and take their children with them while walking, jogging, hiking, and cycling. They may use traditional strollers for walking, big-wheel strollers for jogging, all-terrain strollers for hiking, and the types of children's bicycle seat used to carry a child on an adult bicycle for cycling. Almost all of the different types of stroller provide some sort of canopy to protect the child from sun, wind and rain. Most of the canopies are designed for use with a specific model of stroller and are not readily adaptable for use on a children's bicycle seat. It is not known to have a cover for a children's bicycle seat to protect the child from UV radiation and also which is strong enough to protect the child during bicycle accidents.